Más que un apellido
by JkRowling6
Summary: Un plan malvado da inicio a un romance entre Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy. El tiempo demuestra que hay cosas impredecibles... y ahora es sólo Draco quien puede salvar a Ginny.
1. El plan

"Más que un apellido..."  
  
Por: JkRowling.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter y los personajes relacionados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y Warner Bros.  
  
Summary: Sexto año de Ginny Weasley. Un plan malvado da inicio a un romance entre ella y Draco Malfoy. El tiempo demuestra que hay cosas impredecibles, y que no se juega con los sentimientos. Las circunstancias se encargan de tornar la situación, pero sólo Draco puede decidir... antes de que el tiempo se acabe.  
  
Capítulo 1: "El plan".  
  
Una corriente de aire helado alborotaba la magnífica y brillante cabellera rojiza de Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ya se aproximaba el invierno, y con ello, el regreso a su escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lo que era siempre un motivo de entusiasmo para la menor de los Weasley, sin embargo, un leve presentimiento de que ese año sería diferente a los demás, provocaba en ella alguna desazón.  
  
Lo que sospechaba en ese entonces, no se comparaba a lo que después ocurriría.  
  
-¡Ginny, a comer!-Ron la llamaba desde la puerta de La Madriguera.  
  
Ella se sobresaltó bruscamente. Había estado toda la mañana recostada en el crecido césped del jardín, con la cabeza apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y sujetando entre sus manos un libro de quidditch, sin siquiera haberlo abierto.  
  
-¡Voy de inmediato!-gritó, cerrando los ojos. No tenía ganas de levantarse, quería estar ahí hasta lograr entender qué era exactamente lo que presentía.  
  
El sonido de los pájaros y el aroma de las flores se iba desvaneciendo tenuemente. El libro de quidditch se deslizó de sus manos por sus piernas hasta caer al suelo. Acomodó su cabeza en el nudoso tronco del árbol y suspiró. Un sueño extraño se iba apoderando de su mente...  
  
-Ya está, señor.  
  
-Muy bien, Lucius-dijo una voz fría-. Sólo falta el último paso de tu parte.  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-El entregarme a la chica. Necesitamos a una estudiante de Hogwarts, lo más poderosa posible.  
  
-¿Qué tal Granger?  
  
-No, ella es una muchacha bastante inteligente y poderosa, pero sin olvidar que es sangre sucia. Necesitamos a una de familia de magos.  
  
-No se me ocurre nadie más...  
  
-A mí sí-intervino el hombre de la voz fría, mostrando de pronto un tono de malvada sastisfacción-. Una bruja bastante poderosa y capaz... sangre pura.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Ginny Weasley.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡GINNY! ¡Te estamos llamando hace diez minutos!-la voz enfadada de su madre se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte.  
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
El cielo estaba un poco más oscuro, pero el paisaje agreste y el viento frío seguía igual.  
  
Todo había sido un sueño.  
  
-¿Ginny, piensas venir a comer?  
  
Ella asintió fervientemente, mientras se levantaba del césped y apoyaba su brazo al tronco, tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido.  
  
"Era Voldemort", pensó asustada-. "Junto a Lucius Malfoy... estaban hablando de mí".  
  
Su corazón le golpeaba furiosamente contra el pecho. Alejó el cabello de su rostro ubicándole tras su oreja derecha.  
  
-No, fue un sueño, fue un sueño-se dijo Ginny, jadeando.  
  
-¡GINNY!  
  
Era decididamente la hora de ir a comer.  
  
Ella caminó hacia la entrada de La Madriguera, aún no muy consciente de lo que hacía. Penetró en el comedor, donde tres de sus hermanos la esperaban con impaciencia.  
  
-Menos mal que la señorita se dignó a venir-murmuró Ron con una expresión histérica, tomando un tenedor y comenzando a comer.  
  
Ginny no contestó. Fue al baño a lavarse las manos. Y observó el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.  
  
Era increíble el contraste que producía su cabello rojizo con su rostro pálido y asustado. Abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara, esperando que sus mejillas tomaran el color habitual.  
  
¿Por qué la necesitaban a ella para el plan? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que iban a hacer?  
  
Ginny dio otro suspiro y salió del baño, decidida a no pensar más en eso. 


	2. En en Expreso de Hogwarts

Capítulo 2: "Encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts".  
  
Por: JkRowling.  
  
Las semanas que faltaban para el regreso a Hogwarts pasaron velozmente.  
  
Ginny no había vuelto a tener sueños, pero aún así no podía estar tranquila. Evitó cuidadosamente parecer demasiado extraña, y conservó su buen humor hasta el fin de las vacaciones.  
  
Pero aquel día ocurriría algo que despejaría los miedos de su mente.  
  
-¿Estás lista, Ginny?-le preguntó su madre desde el pie de las escaleras.  
  
-¡Sí, mamá! Bajo en un segundo.  
  
Guardó el cuadro con la fotografía de su familia y cerró el baúl.  
  
-Me dijeron que te ayudara-Dijo Ron, entrando al dormitorio de la chica. Él estaba mucho más alto y fornido. Gracias a las prácticas de quidditch había desarrollado una estructura física que volvía locas a las chicas populares de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, él era el único que no tenía novia de sus compañeros Gryffindors.  
  
-Yo puedo sola-repuso Ginny, molesta. Tenía dieciséis años, pero sus padres aún no terminaban de verla como una niña.  
  
-Lo sé-dijo Ron, levantando sus cejas-. Pero ellos me lo ordenaron y si no lo hago me van a regañar.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...  
  
Ron bajó el baúl por las escaleras y los subió al taxi muggle que los esperaba fuera.  
  
-¿Los cuatro listos?-preguntó la señora Weasley, mirando a Ron, Ginny, Fred y George-. Muy bien, vámonos.  
  
Subieron al taxi, y Ginny se despidió de su hogar con una ligera sensación de abatimiento.  
  
La estación de King's Cross se encontraba, como siempre, atestada de gente. Ellos se bajaron del auto, subieron su equipaje a un carrito y caminaron por entre la multitud rápidamente. Tenían quince minutos de ventaja, pero si no se apuraban conseguirían un vagón lleno.  
  
-Bien, yo voy con Ginny y Ron primero-indicó la señora Weasley-. Luego Fred y George.  
  
Miró a sus dos hijos menores y asintió la cabeza. Ellos caminaron lentamente hacia la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y pasaron.  
  
Ginny miró hacia la familiar locomotora de vapor color escarlata que esperaba a los estudiantes cada año. El humo lograba mostrar aún más caótico el ambiente, donde muchos chicos charlaban entusiasmados, llevando a sus respectivas mascotas y equipaje.  
  
Fred y George aparecieron tras ellos.  
  
-¡Wow! Es magnífico estar de vuelta por aquí.  
  
Ginny y Ron empujaron su carrito por la plataforma, buscando un vagón vacío.  
  
-¡Ron, Ginny!  
  
Voltearon bruscamente para encontrarse con Harry y Hermione.  
  
-¿Cómo estás, Ginny?-preguntó Harry, abrazando a la pelirroja-. Mucho mejor, según veo.  
  
Sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
Hermione le dirigió a Harry una mirada enfadada antes de saludar a Ron.  
  
-Los estuvimos esperando-informó, mientras Harry pasaba un brazo por su cintura-. Ya conseguimos un compartimiento.  
  
-¡Bien!-dijo Ginny, sonriente. Volteó a despedirse de su madre.  
  
-Cuidate mucho, cielo-musitó la señora Weasley, abrazando a su hija con ternura.  
  
-Te prometo que lo haré.  
  
-Adiós, Ginny-se despidió Fred, que aquellos días había estado junto a su hermano de vacaciones en la casa. Su tienda iba de maravilla, por lo tanto prefirieron dejar a Lee Jordan, que trabaja con ellos, a cargo por un tiempo.  
  
-Cuidate, hermanita-exigió George, abrazándola, mientras señalaba a Ron con un dedo-. Vígilala.  
  
-¡Hey!-replicó Ginny, apartándose bruscamente-. Yo no necesito que me vigilen, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Harry, Ron, Fred y George rieron divertidos.  
  
-La pequeña Ginny y su orgullo... -murmuró Fred.  
  
-Oí eso-le advirtió la chica, pero luego también rió.  
  
Un fuerte silbido indicó que el tren iba a partir. Los cinco chicos subieron al compartimiento y ubicaron sus cosas, antes de asomarse por la ventanilla y hacer señas a la señora Weasley, Fred y George.  
  
-¡Portense bien ustedes dos!-dijo ella, señalando a Harry y a Ron, que se miraron con aire inocente-. ¡Nada de andar haciendo travesuras, es su último año!  
  
-¡Mejor no hagan caso y diviértanse!-aconsejó Fred, consiguiendo que su madre le dirigiera una mirada asesina.  
  
-¡Cuidate mucho, Ginny!-Fue lo último que alcanzó a oir la chica, antes de que el tren tomara una curva.  
  
Ella suspiró, y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.  
  
-Pareciera que en cualquier momento me fuera a ocurrir un accidente.  
  
-Eres una niña pequeña, ¿no? Eso les suele ocurrir-se burló Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Estupendamente divertido, Ronnie-bufó Ginny, parándose del asiento-. Iré a saludar a mis amigas.  
  
Salió del compartimiento. Los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts aún estaban repletos de estudiantes que se saludaban y enseñaban los últimos objetos mágicos que habían adquirido en el verano.  
  
Ella caminó por los pasillos, con dificultad, buscando a sus compañeras Gryffindor.  
  
-... Pero desde luego, será difícil-una voz odiosamente conocida la hizo detenerse. La puerta de aquel compartimiento estaba entreabierta, así que ella aprovechó la situación para espiar-. Es la chica más orgullosa y astuta de Hogwarts...  
  
Ginny apretó sus puños enojada. El que estaba hablando era Draco Malfoy, y de seguro, planeaba la conquista de alguna otra chica estúpida. En los últimos dos años todas habían caído rendidas a sus pies. Ella sólo deseaba que aquella muchacha de la que estaban charlando, fuera un poco más inteligente.  
  
Esperó apoyada a mitad del pasillo. Tal vez Malfoy fuera a nombrar a la chica, y ella pudiera advertirla después.  
  
Crabbe y Goyle salieron del compartimiento, dejando a Draco solo. Pasaron por el lado de Ginny, cuchicheando desagradablemente.  
  
Ella maldijo entredientes, dando por perdida su oportunidad de averiguar.  
  
Pero cuando se disponía a seguir caminando, una mano se aferró a su muñeca y la detuvo.  
  
-¿Espiando tras las puertas, Weasley?-era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny le devolvió una mirada desafiante.  
  
-Y si así fuera, ¿qué?  
  
Malfoy sonrió, y la arrastró hacia el compartimiento.  
  
-Eso no se hace-dijo, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro.  
  
Ginny tragó saliva. Estaba encerrada en un compartimiento con el galán más admirado de Hogwarts. Sus hormonas no podían eludir el físico extraordinario, o la sonrisa sensual de Malfoy.  
  
-Lo último que permitiría en mi vida es que tú me des lecciones de educación-espetó bruscamente.  
  
-¿De verdad?-inquirió Draco, avanzando hacia ella, que lentamente retrocedía.  
  
-¿Puedes... dejarme salir?  
  
-¿Estoy alucinando o es que la señorita Weasley me ha pedido algo?  
  
-No te he pedido nada-replicó Ginny, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a superar su ritmo normal-. Es una orden.  
  
Su cabeza chocó contra la ventanilla del compartimiento. Las cosas estaban funcionando mal. Ella tenía que salir de ahí.  
  
-No tienes por qué tomar esa posición conmigo, no soy un monstruo-musitó Malfoy, a excasos centímetros de su rostro. Tenía sus brazos ubicados a cada lado de Ginny, apoyados en la pared.  
  
-Si no me dejas salir...  
  
Pero no pudo decir más. Draco Malfoy la había abrazado por la cintura para atraparla en un violento beso.  
  
Ella levantó sus brazos y golpeó el pecho de Draco, luchando para que la soltara, pero su fuerza no podía compararse con la de aquel chico de brazos corpulentos.  
  
Su cerebro dio con una única solución que no dudó en realizar. Mordió con todas sus fuerzas el labio inferior de Malfoy, hasta sentir que la sangre de él embargaba su propia boca.  
  
Éste se apartó con un quejido.  
  
-¡Maldición!-exclamó, levantando su mano y posándola sobre sus labios que sangraban abundantemente.  
  
-¡Eso es para que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca, imbécil!-gritó Ginny, saliendo del compartimiento.  
  
Se alejó rápidamente, tratando de calmarse. Encontró el principio del pasillo despejado, y se apoyó en un vagón, mientras su pulso se normalizaba.  
  
¿Por qué Malfoy había hecho eso? ¿Quería ampliar con ella su lista de conquistas?  
  
Pues si era así, pensó Ginny, jamás lo iba a lograr.  
  
Apoyó una mano en su pecho, y suspiró.  
  
Lo que había ocurrido no le había gustado, ¿o sí?  
  
Aunque tuviera que maldecirse por pensar eso, ella no podía evitarlo: Malfoy besaba extraordinariamente bien. 


	3. ¿Sentimientos adversos?

Capítulo 3: "¿Sentimientos adversos?".  
  
Por: JkRowling.  
  
Ginny volvió al compartimiento donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó asiento junto a la ventanilla.  
  
-¿Qué tienes? Pareces agitada-manifestó Ron, observando a su hermana, preocupado.  
  
-Yo... eh... nada-contestó, dedicándole al pelirrojo una falsa sonrisa-. Sólo me apresuré un poco al caminar.  
  
-Tienes los labios con sangre ¿Qué pasó, Ginny?-insistió su hermano, comenzando a enfadarse.  
  
-Me mordí-mintió de inmediato.  
  
Ginny vio de reojo, que Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigían miradas de incredulidad, algo que las molestó. ¿Por qué todos estaban tan atentos a su maldito comportamiento?  
  
-Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo?-añadió, con el rostro algo más seguro.  
  
-De acuerdo-se encogió de hombros Ron-. Pero si tal vez alguien te molestó o quiso pasarse de listo contigo...  
  
-Nadie lo hizo, Ron-intervino ella, luego de mover sus ojos cansinamente-. Y por si no lo imaginas, yo sé defenderme sola.  
  
El pelirrojo soltó una carcajada de impresión, mientras levantaba sus manos en son de paz.  
  
-Sólo comentaba...  
  
El resto del viaje fue bastante más tranquilo. Ginny no volvió a salir del compartimiento. No por miedo, sino por tomar una verdadera medida de prevención: Otro beso más con Malfoy y ella se derretía ahí mismo.  
  
Realmente no le gustaba. Era Draco Malfoy, un asqueroso Slytherin, racista, arrogante y maleducado. ¿Podría alguien encontrar una buena cualidad en él, aparte de sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen increíblemente desarrollado, sus piernas gruesas y su sonrisa enloquecedora?  
  
Desde luego que no. A pesar de ser un modelo de seducción, Malfoy no era nada más que un malvado. Y ella había evitado a un chico Ravenclaw sólo porque se burlaba de los hermanos Creevey... En vista de eso, ¿podría soportar a uno que se alegraba de las tragedias de los demás sólo por placer? La mente ordenada, inteligente y orgullosa de Ginny Weasley no se iba a alborotar sólo porque sus odiosas hormonas relampagueaban al ver a Draco Malfoy. No, señor.  
  
El Expreso de Hogwarts ya aminoraba la marcha. Ginny se levantó de su asiento, con una extraña sensación de nerviosismo, lo que debía notarse porque Hermione preguntó:  
  
-¿Tienes algo Ginny? Estás pálida.  
  
-No-rió ella, mientras acomodaba su cabello suelto-. Sólo es el viaje...  
  
Bajaron del tren, empujados por los demás estudiantes que intentaban correr a tomar los primeros carruajes. Ginny casi no notó que en su concentración por buscar algún rastro de Malfoy se estaba quedando atrás de Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¡Fíjate!-le gritó una chica de quinto, empujándola.  
  
-Lo siento-se disculpó, confundida. Luego sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?  
  
Corrió para aproximarse a sus amigos, que la esperaban al pie de un carruaje.  
  
-Llevo horas sin comer, ¿sabes?-comentó Ron, malhumorado.  
  
Subieron al carruaje, sin hacer otra cosa que castañear los dientes, producto del frío. Ella tampoco había notado que tenía bastante hambre, y deseaba que la ceremonia de selección no fuera a tardar tanto. En realidad, sólo quería llegar a su habitación.  
  
-Si no entro luego, voy a morir de hipotermia-dijo Harry, temblando.  
  
-Yo moriré de desnutrición-Espetó Ron, frotándose el estómago.  
  
Hermione rió, moviéndose su cabeza en desaprobación.  
  
Ginny estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, como para estar escuchando sus bromas, lo que nuevamente preocupó a su hermano.  
  
-No te voy a preguntar nada-Dijo éste, cuando ella se volvió con el rostro hastiado-. Pero estás demasiado extraña.  
  
Ginny asintió fervientemente y volvió a mirar el paisaje, sólo sonriendo al pensar: "Si tú supieras, hermanito..."  
  
El carruaje se detuvo. Un nuevo desorden se desató en las entradas del colegio, ya que todos hacían desesperados esfuerzos por pasar rápidamente.  
  
Ginny suspiró cansada, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. No llovía, pero unas nubes grises cubrían cada trozo del firmamento. Soplaba un viento helado, que parecía quemar la piel.  
  
Finalmente, los cuatro muchachos pudieron abrirse paso entre los demás estudiantes y entrar al vestíbulo delantero por la puerta de roble.  
  
-¡Gracias a Dios!-musitó Ron, jadeando.  
  
Caminaron hacia el Gran Salón, donde ya habían algunos alumnos sentados. Ginny buscó con la mirada a Malfoy.  
  
No tardó en encontrarlo. Sentado entre Millicent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson, que parecían estar babeando a su lado, le sonrió alegremente. Ginny movió su rostro formando un gesto desagradable, sintiendo al mismo tiempo su corazón abrumado: Había sentido que su pulso se aceleraba sólo al verlo.  
  
-¿Vienes, Ginny?-le preguntó Hermione, que se había detenido a esperarla.  
  
-Sí, sí...  
  
Tragó saliva y siguió a Hermione hacia la mesa Gryffindor.  
  
Los chicos de primero no tardaron en hacer su aparición en el Gran Salón. La profesora McGonagall llegó cargando el Sombrero Seleccionador, que parecía comenzar con su canción. Ginny no escuchaba...  
  
¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo? Hace un rato ella misma se había dejado claro que Draco Malfoy no le importaba en lo absoluto. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué ese odioso vuelco al estómago al verlo sonreir? Bueno, dijo una dulce voz en su cabeza, es porque te besó y la impresión no se iba a olvidar al instante. O tal vez, murmuró otra voz, es porque, aunque no quieras admitirlo... te gusta.  
  
Un brote de aplausos interrumpió sus meditaciones. Confundida, levantó sus manos y aplaudió vagamente. El Sombrero Seleccionador ya había terminado su canción.  
  
La profesora McGonagall levantó el viejo y raído Sombrero, mientras con voz estridente llamaba:  
  
-¡Autrey, Lisa!  
  
Ginny observaba cómo una chica de cabello negro y ondulado se acercaba nerviosamente al taburete y se ponía el Sombrero. Un momento de silencio y luego...  
  
-¡Hufflepuff!  
  
Una sensación le indicaba que alguien tenía los ojos puestos en su rostro y la observaba ampliamente. Ella ya sabía quién era, pero no iba a mirar...  
  
-¡Cox, Natalie!  
  
No podía soportarlo... Era una sensación estúpida, pero no podía eludirla. Casi sentía que le quemaban el rostro.  
  
-¡Slytherin!  
  
Miró. Sus ojos castaños se conectaron fácilmente con los ojos grises de Malfoy. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, y ella sintió que se sonrojaba. Moviendo bastante sus labios, pero sin producir ningún sonido, le preguntó: "¿Tengo algo en la cara?"  
  
Malfoy rió divertido y negó con la cabeza.  
  
Ginny hizo una falsa expresión de agradecimiento. Pero cuando se disponía a decir otra cosa, Ron la interrumpió.  
  
-¿Ginny, qué haces?-la mirada de Ron siguió el punto donde estaban los ojos de su hermana y se encontró con Malfoy. Pegó con un puño en la mesa y se volvió a verla, con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo-. ¿Qué ocurre con Malfoy? 


	4. Un mal encuentro

Capítulo 4: "Un mal encuentro".  
  
Por: JkRowling.  
  
Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.  
  
-¡Te pregunté qué pasa con Malfoy!-exclamó Ron. Su tono de voz ascendía ligeramente y los demás Gryffindors comenzaban a mirarlo.  
  
-Ron...  
  
-Estoy hablando con Ginny-intervino el pelirrojo, sin permitir que su amigo lo calmara.  
  
-No estoy haciendo nada-dijo la chica finalmente.  
  
-Te ví-replicó Ron-. Estaban comunicándose mediante señas. Ginny, ¿sabes quién es él? ¡Draco Malfoy!  
  
-Oh, ¿sí?-dijo ella, fingiendo sorpresa-. Bien, hermano, temo que no es de tu incumbencia.  
  
-Pues claro que lo es. Como bien dijiste, soy tu hermano.  
  
-Pero no mi padre-interrumpió Ginny, comenzando a enojarse-. ¿Puedes dejarme tranquila?  
  
-No sin que me digas qué estabas haciendo.  
  
-Entonces vas a seguir sin saberlo porque no pienso explicarte nada-dijo, levantándose de la mesa ante los rostros aturdidos de Ron, Harry y Hermione- . ¡Buenas noches!  
  
-¡Ginny!-la llamó Ron, exasperado-. ¡Ven acá! ¡Ven...!  
  
Salió del Gran Salón. Tuvo que contener sus ganas de volver y saborear un magnífico banquete. Estaba cansada. Todos parecían atentos a su comportamiento, la vigilaban como si fuese una chiquilla estúpida incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Su hermano tenía sólo un año más que ella, pero era infinitamente sobreprotector. Con un suspiro pensó que el próximo año estaría sola... Sin hermanos que la persiguieran por los pasillos o que le dirigieran miradas de reojo cuando ella charlaba con chicos. Iba a ser libre.  
  
Caminó hacia la salida del colegio. Había olvidado sus deseos de encerrarse en el dormitorio, y prefirió salir a disfrutar del increíble frío que hacía en el exterior. De alguna extraña manera, el frío era capaz de transmitirle tranquilidad y soledad. Justo las dos circunstancias que más anhelaba.  
  
Abrió la puerta de roble y sintió el frío quemando su rostro. Sí, realmente quería estar sola. Ella adoraba a su familia, y no deseaba convertirse en una rebelde, pero sólo pedía un poco de independencia. Necesitaba soledad para conocerse más, para pensar en lo que convirtiría su vida luego de Hogwarts. Su objetivo, sin embargo, se alejaba de una carrera profesional... ella quería demostrarles a todos, y a ella misma, que no era una más de los Weasley, que era Ginny, una chica inteligente e independiente. Alguien que podía crear un futuro distinto... como mujer.  
  
Se sentó en la escalinata de piedra. Su túnica ondeba al frío viento, pero sus ojos se mantenían abiertos y su rostro relajado. Hubiera detenido el tiempo ahí. Acompañada de los primeros y fieles amigos de su infancia: los árboles y las flores, uniéndose a la belleza máxima de las hojas, bailando de la mano del viento, sin pautas... Todo espontáneo, natural. Eso era belleza, felicidad y armonía. Las hojas vivían su proceso de vida, envejeciendo, pero sin perder su calidad, creciendo de la mano de algún arbol, fiel hasta la muerte. Ella quería ser como una hoja. Nacer pequeña y vulnerable, pero morir sabia y digna.  
  
Unas manos suaves cerraron sus ojos. Ella sonrió, resignada a recibir a Justin Finch-Fletchley que se pasaría una hora recitándole aburridas frases elogiosas.  
  
-¿Justin?-preguntó, sin interés-. ¿Colin? ¿Dean? ¿Seamus?  
  
-No-respondió una voz en su oído-. Alguien mucho mejor.  
  
Ella retiró las manos de su rostro, y se puso de pie, enfrentando a la persona que acaba de hablarle. Era Draco Malfoy, sonriéndole tenuemente.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Lo mismo que tú, Weasley-dijo él, sentándose en la escalinata-. Escapando del aburrimiento.  
  
-Pero yo estaba sola-replicó Ginny, aún de pie. No se iba a sentar junto a Malfoy: era peligroso-. Y tienes muchos lugares más para escapar del aburrimiento. Yo-añadió marcando cada palabra-, estaba aquí primero.  
  
-Podemos compartir espacio y oxígeno. Por mí no hay problema.  
  
-Pero por mí sí.  
  
-Entonces puedes irte-dijo él, volviendo a mostrar aquella irresistible sonrisa.  
  
-Sí, eso haré-decidió Ginny, volteando. Iba a tomar la manija para abrir la puerta, cuando Malfoy dijo:  
  
-Pero eso será cobarde... pensé que no eras así, Weasley.  
  
Se detuvo, temblando de rabia. No soportaba que la llamaran cobarde.  
  
-Tienes razón-aceptó, volviendo hacia Draco. Se sentó junto a él, tratando de parecer tranquila-. Yo estaba aquí primero, así que aquí me quedo.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos. Ginny podía sentir el perfume varonil de Malfoy, y su estómago se revolvía de nervios. Torció su cuello para mirarlo. Un mechón caía por el rostro del Slytherin, y sus ojos grises estaban fijamente instalados en el paisaje. Ella examinó sus labios. El labio inferior estaba algo hinchado, donde ella había mordido, pero se podía notar que eran delgados y finos, realmente... Por Dios, ¿qué estaba mirando?  
  
-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Draco, de pronto.  
  
-No-contestó Ginny secamente.  
  
-¿Estás enojada?  
  
-¿Podría no estarlo con tu compañía?-gruñó la chica, enojada.  
  
-Desde luego-rió Malfoy, brevemente-. Yo te gusto.  
  
Ginny tardó un momento en reaccionar frente a las palabras recién oídas. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero estaba demasiado aturdida. Sin embargo, cada centímetro de su cuerpo pareció electrizarse. Finalmente consiguió hablar.  
  
-¿Estás... estás loco? Eres un idiota, no me importas, ¿de acuerdo? No porque esté compartiendo contigo mi oxígeno me vas a gustar. Eres asqueroso.  
  
-No me importa lo que digas, porque tu forma de actuar conmigo es diferente- replicó Malfoy, sin irritarse-. Escucha, Weasley, no voy a discutir contigo las técnicas por las cuales un chico se entera que a alguien le gusta. Sólo te puedo recordar nuestro reciente encuentro.  
  
-¿Te refieres a ese repugnante beso?  
  
-Sí. A la forma en que reaccionaste... Y te voy a decir algo que no pude comunicarte antes-él se volvió a mirarla-. Besas excelente, Weasley.  
  
Por un momento, a Ginny se le ocurrió la alocada idea de responderle "Tú también". Pero ella era Ginny Weasley y estaba frente a Draco Malfoy: vida real.  
  
-Pues tú no-mintió, en cuanto recuperó el aliento-. Para mí fue asqueroso.  
  
-¿Quieres probar de nuevo para saber si fue tan asqueroso?  
  
-Por supuesto que no-respondió levantándose bruscamente. Sacudió la cabeza para acomodar su cabello y sonrió.  
  
-Es encantador estar contigo, pero creo que hay unas mil mejores maneras de mortificarse. Una vez me dijeron que era masoquista, pero tú excedes mis límites.  
  
-Tienes miedo de besarme-dijo Draco, que también se había levantado. La miraba con las manos en los bolsillos y una tranquilidad irritante-. Miedo de caer rendida.  
  
-No, no es así-replicó ella, apretando sus manos-. Sólo que no quiero.  
  
-Miedo-repitió Malfoy-. Ginny Weasley tiene miedo.  
  
Era insoportable verlo burlándose. Su corazón volvió a agitarse, pero esta vez en furia. No le importaba que la persona delante de ella era Malfoy. Ginny era demasiado orgullosa para eso.  
  
-Miedo, miedo, miedo...  
  
Tomó una decisión. ¿Él creía que temía a sus besos? Bien, ella se encargaría de que no lo creyera. Después todo no le importaba lo que pensarían los demás si la veían ahí. Ginny no iba a permitir que Malfoy siguiera pensando que era una cobarde.  
  
-Miedo, miedo, mied...  
  
Ginny corrió hacia él, levantó su mano derecha y le tomó la túnica, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Con la otra mano, rodeó la cabeza de Malfoy, alborotando su cabello. Se acercó unos centímetros más, y lo besó.  
  
Sus labios chocaron bruscamente. Se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento, separándose excasos centímetros para respirar. Ginny sabía que estaba haciendo eso por demostrarles a Malfoy quién era, pero, no lo podía negar: estaba disfrutando.  
  
Se apartó bruscamente. Llevó sus manos a la boca, respirando agitadamente y observó a Malfoy, que aún no acababa de comprender lo ocurrido.  
  
Entonces, volteó y entró al castillo, mientras sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llorar.  
  
¿Qué había hecho?  
  
Un sollozo sacudió levemente su pecho, y antes de poderlo evitar, lágrimas persistentes corrían por su rostro. 


	5. Conversaciones

Capítulo 5: "Conversaciones".  
  
Por: JkRowling.  
  
Ginny se detuvo en medio del corredor con la respiración entrecortada. No podía subir de inmediato al dormitorio porque no sabía la nueva contraseña y de ninguna manera iba a enfrentar a Ron en el Gran Salón. Malfoy estaba fuera, pero podía entrar en cualquier momento. Tenía que hacer algo...  
  
-¡Ginny!-la voz de Hermione la hizo voltear bruscamente. Levantó una mano y secó las lágrimas de su rostro.  
  
Hermione la tomó por los brazos, y la observó con tristeza.  
  
-La contraseña es "Dungus Aurus"-explicó decidida-. Ve al dormitorio y espera ahí. Yo subiré en cuanto esto termine.  
  
Ella asintió silenciosamente, sintiéndose infinitamente agradecida que Hermione la conociera tan bien, y supiera que en ese momento debían actuar rápido.   
  
Subió las escaleras con tanta rapidez que sus piernas parecieron dormirse. Los corredores absolutamente vacíos amplificaban el sonido de sus pasos, y el aturdimiento que golpeaba su cabeza al recordar lo que acababa de hacer crecía.  
  
¿Qué diría Hermione cuando le contara? Tal vez ella comprendería rápidamente que Malfoy la hubiese besado a la fuerza, pero... el último beso había sido sometido a ningún tipo de fuerza, y lo que era aún peor: Ella había tomado la iniciativa. ¿Cómo explicar que lo que le había impulsado a besar a Malfoy no había sido solamente orgullo?  
  
Con un suspiro de alivio descubrió que se encontraba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Pronunció débilmente la contraseña y entró haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que la retratada exigía.  
  
Subió rápidamente al dormitorio de chicas, donde sin más se abalanzó a la cama, dejando sus manos colgando a ambos lados del colchón y su rostro hundido entre el cobertor y la almohada. Hizo un brusco movimiento con los pies para despojarse de los zapatos y pasaron cinco minutos en el dormitorio sin que se escuchase nada más que su respiración aún agitada. El sonido de cientos de pies subiendo escaleras y de chicos riendo luego de haber disfrutado una espléndida cena llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja, que se levantó con su cabello despeinado y un cansancio inquietante que comenzaba a apoderarse de sus músculos. Pasó una mano por su cabeza, suspiró y sonrió en el preciso momento en que la puerta del dormitorio se abrió para revelar a unas chicas de su edad que parecieron asustadas al vislumbrar en la parcial oscuridad un par de brillantes ojos castaños.   
  
-¡Hola!-saludó Ginny, levantando su mano.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una de las chicas a modo de saludo-. Pensamos que ya no ibas a llegar.  
  
-Pues me sentía un poco mal, así que decidí subir-respondió ufanamente, mientras sus compañeras intercambiaban miradas escépticas.  
  
-¿Y cómo conseguiste la contraseña?  
  
-Trucos de una buena chica-contestó Ginny, que continuaba sentada en la cama, meciendo sus pies descalzos a diez centímetros del suelo.  
  
-Cualquiera haría esos trucos si fuese hermana de un prefecto-murmuró una chica de cabello castaño y ojos almendrados. De pronto pareció recordar algo muy importante y al hablar se escuchó casi desbordando la curiosidad-. ¡Tú discutiste en la mesa con Ron! ¡Por eso estás aquí!  
  
-¡Oh, haz pescado la snitch, Tracy!-exclamó la pelirroja ácidamente-. Sí discutí con mi hermano, pero no estoy aquí por eso.   
  
-¿Entonces?-interrumpió otra chica, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Trucos de una buena chica-contestó Ginny simplemente, y salió de la habitación, sin zapatos.  
  
Sus pies se encogieron brevemente al contacto frío del suelo. Ella bajó la escalera camino hacia la Sala Común, y se detuvo en la oscuridad, observando a los Gryffindors que escuchaban con cansancio el discurso anual de Hermione y Ron.  
  
-...Por lo tanto sólo me queda decirles que Ron y yo estamos para disipar sus dudas y ayudarlos en cada cosa que necesiten-decía la chica con voz firme, mientras Ron cabeceaba, mirando a los pequeños nuevos Gryffindors-. Eso es todo, pueden ir a dormir.  
  
Ginny permaneció en la oscuridad, deseando que Hermione evitara su sesión de risas y abrazos con Harry y subiera pronto a su dormitorio.   
  
Sonrió mientras veía a Harry tomar a Hermione por la cintura y darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Ellos llevaban dos años de noviazgo. Su relación era formal y al parecer, bien encaminada. Tenían planes serios a concretar luego de su graduación de Hogwarts. Ginny estaba contenta de verlos juntos, porque luego de haber tenido junto a Harry cierto tipo de charlas a principio de quinto año, ella terminó convenciéndose de que Hermione era lo que él necesitaba. Hermione, por otro lado, parecía la chica más feliz y risueña de Hogwarts. Ellos dos no pasaban todo el día de la mano, sus ocupaciones escolares los hacían tratar de besos y abrazos rápidos, pero embargados de verdadero cariño. En la noche, se juntaban en la Sala Común a terminar sus deberes y recompensar el tiempo que no estaban juntos sentados en la alfombra al calor de la chimenea. A veces discutían, pero no pasaba un día sin que lograran una reconciliación.   
  
-¿Te vas tan pronto?-la voz de Harry sonaba más bien a protesta-. ¡He pasado todo el verano esperando verte y resulta que ahora no puedo porque tienes sueño!  
  
-Dedicaré las dieciséis horas de mí próximo día a ti, lo prometo-dijo Hermione levantándose y apoyándose en su pecho para darle un largo beso-. Te quiero.  
  
Harry nunca pudo aprender cómo resistir esas palabras, aunque Ron hizo todo lo posible para enseñarle a su amigo que él no debía rendirse ante una simple frase cursi, como la llamaba, pero para Harry eso era imposible. El sólo hecho de ver relucir los ojos castaños de Hermione pidiéndole algo, lo hacían ceder.  
  
-Buenas noches, entonces-susurró él, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Hermione volteó para caminar hacia la escalera. Ginny retrocedió y entró a su dormitorio; no quería que Hermione pensara que ella estaba demasiado nerviosa. Sus compañeras, ya con pijama, la observaron sorprendidas, pero la pelirroja no les hizo caso y se tiró a su cama, observando el techo. Segundos más tarde, Hermione llamó a la puerta y entró, luciendo impaciente.   
  
-¡Hola chicas!-saludó levantando su mano, con una sonrisa rápida-. Ginny, ¿por qué no me acompañas a mi dormitorio? Tengo algo que mostrarte.  
  
Ginny cabeceó rápidamente y salió del dormitorio sin decir palabra, seguida por Hermione. Bajaron silenciosamente la escalera y siguieron otro pasillo hacia la habitación de las chicas de séptimo año. Aún podían oir las voces alegres provenientes de la Sala Común, pero en aquel estrecho corredor sólo resonaban los pasos de Hermione y las suaves pisadas de Ginny.  
  
-No respondas a las preguntas de Lavender y Parvati-la advirtió Hermione cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta del dormitorio-. Déjame a mí.  
  
Abrió la puerta cuidadosamente. Ginny entró tras ella y cerró la puerta, intentando concentrarse en no decir una palabra si se sentía agredida por los comentarios de las dos chicas.  
  
-¿Tenemos reunión?-inquirió Parvati sonriente.  
  
-Err... no precisamente-contestó Hermione, devolviéndole una sonrisa que rápidamente se volvió en un gesto de cansancio-. Ven, Ginny, quiero mostrarte esto que...  
  
-Escuchamos la pelea que tuviste con Ron-comentó Lavender, con impaciencia-. Mencionó a Draco...  
  
-Ginny y Ron no discutieron por eso-interrumpió Hermione, al ver que Ginny abría la boca-. Nombró a Malfoy porque... porque él se preguntaba dónde estaban los demás prefectos en ese momento.  
  
-Pero cuando él gritó...  
  
-Dijo: Ginny, quiero saber dónde está Malfoy-respondió la chica, imitando un tono de voz varonil-. Eso fue todo. Ahora, necesito enseñarle algo a Ginny, disculpen...  
  
La pelirroja se acercó a la cama de Hermione, que estaba milagrosamente apartada de las demás chicas y subió a ella, séntandose sobre sus piernas. Su amiga dirigió miradas cautelosas hacia Lavender y Parvati y cuando se aseguró que ellas charlaban sobre el nuevo reloj de Dean Thomas, miró a Ginny y le preguntó sin preámbulos:  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Malfoy?  
  
Ella bajó la cabeza, sin encontrar las palabras exactas para explicar lo que había pasado, lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante.   
  
-Él me besó-contestó en un susurro.  
  
Hermione movió la cabeza hacia arriba, comprendiendo al instante lo que ocurría. Ginny, que había estado esperando un grito de furia, se sorprendió al escuchar la próxima pregunta.  
  
-¿Y entonces?  
  
-Bueno, yo... cuando discutí con Ron, salí al patio, y él me siguió... Entonces, entonces... me desafió y yo... No pude contenerme.  
  
-¿A qué?  
  
-A besarlo.  
  
Hermione exhaló débilmente. La pelirroja vio su rostro embargada de auténtica preocupación, y eso la hizo sentir aún peor.   
  
-¿Qué sientes ahora?-inquirió, luego de una pausa.  
  
-Estoy muy confundida, Hermione, no puedo decirte con exactitud lo que siento. Sólo sé que si Ron se entera de esto... él no me lo perdonaría nunca. Y Malfoy... Malfoy no me va a dejar tranquila.  
  
-Entiendo, Ginny. Pero me refiero a tí... ¿qué pasa contigo?-inquirió Hermione-. Sé que hay algo que no quieres decirme.  
  
La pelirroja permaneció en silencio, su mente se revolvía entre imágenes y sentidos nublosos. Quería explicar, hablar sobre lo que ocurría, pero ni siquiera ella lo sabía con exactitud. Suspiró lentamente y negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No hay nada que tengo que decirte por ahora, Hermione.  
  
Ginny volvió a su cama cuando estuvo segura que no quedaba nadie más paseando por los corredores. Recostarse estuvo lejos de significar un descanso para su mente; En el momento preciso que su cabeza tocó la almohada, ella pudo revivir detalladamente cada gesto del rostro de Malfoy, casi pudo sentir la suave textura de sus labios, su respiración agitada, sus brazos fuertes sujetándola con ímpetu... ¿Cómo explicar eso a Hermione? ¿Cómo explicar que nunca había sentido algo igual?  
  
Ella cerró los ojos, vaciando su mente de recuerdos y rogando porque a la mañana siguiente, pudiera despertar convencida de que todo había sido un sueño.  
  
~~***~~  
  
-Ginny no parece haber tenido una buena noche, ¿verdad?  
  
Un coro de risotadas burlescas fue despertándola lentamente. Abrió un ojo y vio a sus compañeras de dormitorio vestidas y meticulosamente arregladas.  
  
-¡Despertó!-exclamó Tracy sonriendo-. Vamos, Ginny, levántate, ya es hora de ir a clases.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica, aún adormilada.  
  
-Que faltan pocos minutos para que empieze nuestra primera clase. Nosotras acabamos de tomar desayuno.  
  
El último comentario terminó por despertarla completamente. Aún incrédula por el gran sentido del humor de sus compañeras, levantó su mano y vislumbró las manecillas del reloj: sólo faltaba un cuarto de hora para las nueve de la manaña.  
  
-Tienes unas ojeras horribles-le dijo Tracy-. Te aconsejaría que ocuparas una buena dósis de maquillaje. Ahora tenemos clases con Snape...  
  
Ginny caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, buscando su uniforme y sus útiles de aseo.   
  
Lejos de preocuparse por sus ojeras, pensó en la reprimenda que se llevaría por llegar tarde a la clase de Pociones.   
  
Entró a la ducha y revolvió su cabello con una buena dósis de shampoo. Pasó la esponja impregnada de jabón suavemente por sus piernas y su cuello.   
  
El baño siempre conseguía relajarla, pero al recordar que tenía pocos minutos para vestirse, ella enjuagó rápidamente todo el jabón restante y salió del baño, envuelta en una toalla.  
  
Sus compañeras ya se habían marchado. Tomó el reloj que había dejado en la mesita de noche antes de ducharse, y vio que quedaban sólo ocho minutos para las nueve. Procedió a vestirse con la mayor rapidez posible. Cuando estuvo lista, tomó un cepillo y lo pasó un par de veces por su cabello. No alcanzaba a secarlo. Ató los cordones de sus zapatos, tomó el bolso en el que únicamente había trozos de pergamino y tinta, y salió de la habitación, acomodándose la túnica negra.  
  
Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos. Podía oír al pasar por las salas de clases, las voces de los profesores comenzando su discurso anual.   
  
Apretó los dientes. De seguro Snape se encargaría de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por su atraso. Ya estaba cerca de la mazmorra, cuando alguien salió a cerrarle el paso.   
  
Era Draco Malfoy.   
  
-¡Tú!-chilló Ginny, enfadada.  
  
-Yo-dijo Draco sonriendo-. ¿A que no esperabas encontrarte con alguien como yo en la mañana? Tienes suerte, Weasley, lo admito.  
  
-Déjame pasar-exigió la pelirroja, mientras la sangre subía a su rostro.  
  
-Sólo si me prometes algo.  
  
-¡No tengo por qué prometerte nada! ¡Déjame pasar ahora mismo!  
  
-Mira, Weasley-susurró Malfoy, agarrándola del brazo y acercándola hacia así, de modo que Ginny podía sentir su respiración pegando en su propia piel-. Ven esta noche al aula de Encantamientos, que siempre está vacía. Si no vienes, soy capaz de contarle a tu hermano todo lo que pasó ayer.   
  
Con su mano libre, Draco atrajo el rostro de la pelirroja y le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
  
-¡Ya lo sabes!-exclamó alegremente, inclinándose ante ella y girando al próximo pasillo.  
  
Ginny se quedó inmóvil. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por despertar de su inconsciencia y recordar que iba a llegar atrasada. 


	6. El desmayo

Capítulo 6: "Encuentros nocturnos".  
  
Por: JkRowling6.  
  
Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor.   
  
Ginny tomó asiento en el último pupitre de la sala de clases, aún resoplando de furia por las burlas de los desagradables Slytherin y la expresión odiosamente satisfecha en el rostro de Severus Snape al quitar los respectivos puntos de su casa. Había escuchado la reprimenda en completo silencio, consciente de lo mucho que podía perjudicar una palabra de protesta a ella misma y a sus compañeros.   
  
Nunca los Gryffindors de sexto año habían tenido que compartir clases con los Slytherin en Pociones. Ginny se había visto obligada a elegir esa asignatura si lo que quería era estudiar Alquimia, pero en ese preciso momento maldecía la hora en que su cerebro había llegado a tomar la decisión.  
  
Suspiró mientras Snape volteaba a anotar los complejos nombres de las nuevas pociones y contenidos que verían ese año.   
  
Además de prepararse para una verdadera lucha espiritual y sicológica si lo que quería era aprobar en Pociones aquel año, ahora se agregaba a su desbordante lista de problemas algo mucho más peligroso: Encontrarse con Draco Malfoy en el aula de Encantamientos, a merced del castigo más grande de su vida si Filch la sorprendía merodeando por el castillo a medianoche y de un verdadero escándalo si algún estudiante la encontraba acompañada de Draco Malfoy. Eso sin imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer Ron si se enteraba. Pero si no asistía a su cita con Malfoy... Ron se enteraría de todas formas.  
  
Malfoy la había chantajeado cruelmente. ¿Tenía opción? Lo que hiciera le llevaría el mayor problema de su vida de todas formas. Volvió a suspirar. Iba a enfrentar a Malfoy y a exigirle de una vez que la dejara en paz. Eso era la único que quería.  
  
~~***~~  
  
La clase de Pociones terminó entre las quejas furiosas de los Gryffindor por los puntos restados a su casa y las sonrisas burlonas de los jóvenes Slytherin, satisfechos como siempre después de un buen discurso del jefe de su casa.   
  
Ginny caminó entre la multitud de alumnos que salían de las aulas comentando sobre los nuevos contenidos del año en cada asignatura. Ella se estaba preguntando lo que opinaría Hermione si le contara sobre la "invitación" de Draco Malfoy a la sala de Encantamientos. Seguramente sería capaz de avisarle a la profesora McGonagall todo lo que estaba sucediendo y Ginny no creía que esa era la mejor solución. No tenía a nadie a quien contarle, nadie con quien charlar no sólo sobre lo que estaba pasando, sino sobre lo que estaba sintiendo.   
  
Apuró el paso. Sintió de pronto que se mareaba, cansada del bullicio y de lo asfixiante de estar aprisionada entre cientos de estudiantes. Alguien le hablaba, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para responder. Jadeó y de pronto todo dio un vuelco. Caía…  
  
-Pudo haber sido mucho peor… Si el señor Malfoy no hubiese estado ahí…  
  
Abrió los ojos. Las cortinas de encaje y las sábanas blancas y suaves que la cubrían le indicaron rápidamente dónde se encontraba. Frunció el entrecejo intentando comprender por qué estaba ahí. Sólo lograba recordar que de pronto todo daba vueltas y que alguien le hacía preguntas al oído que ella era incapaz de responder… Ese alguien era…  
  
-¡Despertó!-una voz conocida le hizo sobresaltarse y antes que pudiera decir algo, las cortinas habían sido reemplazadas por el rostro pálido de Hermione-. ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny, querida, te desmayaste! Estuviste a un centímetro de azotar tu cabeza contra el piso, Ginny… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Estás mejor? Has estado inconsciente mucho rato. Estamos preocupados por ti, no entendemos por qué te desmayaste…  
  
-Tranquilízate, Hermione-susurró Harry, que sonreía a su lado-. Ginny está mejor ahora, ¿verdad? De seguro la pócima que te dio la Señora Promfey te hizo sentir mejor…  
  
-No desayuné esta mañana-musitó Ginny-. Me quedé dormida y salí a clases corriendo. Es por eso, no pasa nada.  
  
-Bueno… que te sirva de lección y no nos vuelvas a dar un susto como este, Ginny-replicó Hermione, en tono duro, aunque podía notarse la expresión dulce de su rostro.  
  
Sintieron un chasquido.   
  
-Venía a saber cómo sigues-tras un ramo de rosas blancas escucharon la voz ronca de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry y Hermione cruzaron los brazos. La expresión de sus rostros había cambiado radicalmente.   
  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Ginny, sorprendida-. ¿Cómo supiste?   
  
-Olvidé decírtelo-suspiró Hermione-. Fue Malfoy el que te sostuvo antes de que cayeras al suelo.  
  
-Un detalle sin importancia-susurró él, entregándole el ramo de rosas, mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla-. Espero que te encuentres mejor.  
  
-Sí, la verdad es que me encontraba mucho mejor antes de que tú llegaras aquí-replicó, recuperando de inmediato la fuerza que la caracterizaba-. Así que, como ya te enteraste que estoy bien, puedes salir, ¿por favor? ¡Gracias! ¡Las flores están preciosas!  
  
-Muy bien, me voy-aceptó Malfoy, sin perturbarse. Se inclinó hacia el rostro de Ginny y la besó en la frente-. Que no se te olvide lo que conversamos-añadió en un susurro-. ¡Adiós!  
  
Malfoy caminó hacia la puerta tranquilamente y salió dedicándole una última sonrisa. Harry resopló.  
  
-¿Qué se cree este imbécil viniendo a visitarte? ¡No quiero imaginar lo que sería capaz de hacer Ron si lo hubiera visto!   
  
-¿Y Ron? ¿Dónde está el?-se extrañó Ginny.  
  
-No lo sabemos-contestó Hermione-. Éstos últimos días él se desaparece a menudo, y no ganamos nada cuando le preguntamos.   
  
-Sí, en el verano él también salió muchas veces de la casa y siempre iba a Diagon Alley…  
  
Volvió a sonar la puerta y se escucharon las palabras de reclamo de la señora Promfey.   
  
-¡Disculpe, tengo que ver a mi hermana!  
  
Hermione se acercó a ver por la puerta, pero segundos antes de que su mano tomara la manija, ésta se abrió.  
  
-¡Ginny!  
  
El pelirrojo corrió hasta su hermana y la abrazó bruscamente.  
  
-¡Ginny, linda! Siento haber tardado, pero estaba… Bueno, cuando me dijeron… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió? ¡Sólo sé que te desmayaste!  
  
-Es que en realidad no hay nada más que saber-dijo Ginny, respirando aliviada cuando Ron la soltó- No tomé desayuno esta mañana, me dio fatiga y listo, me desmayé al salir de clase de Pociones.  
  
-¡No, pero no es tan simple! ¿Por qué no tomaste desayuno, Ginny?-inquirió el pelirrojo, cambiando la expresión preocupada de su cara, que de pronto se volvió incrédula-. ¡No estarás haciendo dieta!   
  
-Por Dios, Ron, ¡claro que no!-exclamó la chica sintiéndose ofendida-. No desayuné porque me quedé dormida y simplemente no tuve tiempo, nada más…  
  
-¡Ah, qué bueno, porque no me gustaría tener una hermana que anduviera comiendo verdura todo el día!-expresó, ganando las risas de Harry y Hermione-. Bueno, entonces está bien… Y a propósito de eso, ¿cómo fue que no te hiciste daño al caer al piso?   
  
Harry, Hermione y Ginny permanecieron en silencio. Ron esperó al respuesta, mirándolos de uno a otro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Es que… -Hermione se atrevió a hablar-. En realidad Malfoy pasaba cerca de Ginny en ese momento y él la sostuvo antes de que cayera y la trajo a enfermería, con muy voluntad, por cierto.  
  
-¡¿Malfoy?!  
  
-Ehh… sip-aceptó Hermione tímidamente.  
  
-Pero, ¿alguien me puede explicar que hace ese imbécil cerca de ti por todos lados? ¡Ayer también estaba molestándote en el Gran Salón! ¡Lo único que falta es que ahora me digan que vino a verte!  
  
Harry carraspeó.  
  
-Bueno, eso también lo hizo con muy buena voluntad, Ron. Realmente yo creo que…  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Entonces vino a verla! ¡Ah, no! ¡Me va a escuchar!  
  
-¡RON, NO!-gritó Ginny. El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco. Había comprobado muchas veces lo peligroso que se volvía todo cuando su hermana gritaba de esa manera-. ¡Tú me vas a escuchar a mí! ¡Draco no ha hecho nada malo para que vayas a golpearlo! ¡Y ayer discutimos precisamente por algo parecido, no quiero saber que tú estás metiéndote en problemas con él sin motivos! Y yo no soy una estúpida que no sabe lo que hace, quiero que por un segundo me dejes tranquila, y si estás molestando a Draco vamos a tener problemas serios, ¿entendiste? ¿No te das cuenta que si él no hubiese estado ahí yo podría haber tenido una lesión más grave o tu maldito orgullo no te lo permite?   
  
-Draco… ahora es Draco-dijo Ron, con el rostro enrojecido en furia.  
  
-¡Draco, Malfoy, como sea! Ron, ¿eso qué diablos importa?  
  
-Mucho. Me sirve para entender cómo están las cosas ahora… Bien, si tú quieres meterte con ese imbécil, allá tú. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí. ¡Pero si llega a hacerte algo, te prometo que lo buscaré en dónde sea para hacerlo pagar!   
  
-Él no va a hacer nada, así que ahorra tus promesas. Y si lo hiciera, de cualquier manera, él u otra persona, yo sé defenderme sola.  
  
-Muy… muy bien-asintió el pelirrojo, saliendo de la puerta con un fuerte portazo.  
  
-¡Dios, pero qué le pasa a ese muchacho!-exclamó la Señora Promfey entrando a la enfermería-. La señorita Weasley necesita descanso, por lo tanto les voy a pedir a ustedes dos que la dejen sola.  
  
-¿Descanso? ¡Pero si estoy bien! ¡Quiero a almorzar!  
  
-Eso no va a ser posible-replicó la enfermera-. Usted va quedarse aquí hasta más tarde.  
  
-Pero…  
  
-¡Pero nada! Ahora, señorita Granger, señor Potter…  
  
-Nos vemos, Ginny-dijo Hermione-. Descansa.  
  
-¡Hazle caso, ella sabe lo que hace!-exclamó Harry, tomando a Hermione por los hombros y empujándola hacia la salida.  
  
-¡De acuerdo!-dijo Ginny, recostándose nuevamente con un suspiro de cansancio.   
  
-La dejo descansar, señorita Weasley-avisó la señora Promfey-. La puerta estará abierta, por si necesita algo.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias-respondió Ginny. Estaba más contenta, a pesar de la discusión con su hermano. Miró hacia la mesita de noche, y vio el ramo de rosas que Draco había traído hace un rato. Ya lo había decidido.   
  
Iba a ir a su encuentro con Malfoy. 


	7. La petición

bCapítulo 7: "La petición"/b  
  
iPor: JkRowling6./i  
  
La tarde pasó lenta y silenciosa. A pesar de que Ginny estaba muy bien, la señora Promfey se negó en dejar pasar las demás visitas que quisieron saber sobre su salud, argumentando que la chica necesitaba descansar.  
  
Ella se entretuvo leyendo un libro que Hermione le había dejado. Cada párrafo que leía, terminaba con una despistada pelirroja, mirando por la pequeña ventanilla de la enfermería al cielo gris y tormentoso de aquella tarde. Deseaba ávidamente el momento de salir de ahí y caminar hacia el aula de encantamientos, para que el Draco Malfoy de su cabeza dejara de molestarla y aparecerse sonriendo.  
  
Ella era una chica fuerte, siempre dueña de la situación, siempre guía de los demás cuando estaban confundidos. Pero ahora necesitaba una Ginny Weasley más, exenta de pensamientos confusos sobre alguien que creía conocer, libre de miedos y dudas. Necesitaba situarse y volver a ser la misma.  
  
Quería volver a sentir la crueldad de Draco Malfoy, y así finalmente convencerse del tipo de persona con el que estaba tratando. Pero ella sabía que esa no sería una solución definitiva, porque estaba consciente del tipo de persona que la había sacado de sitio, y aún así, sabiendo todo eso, no lograba reaccionar y salir de lo que se está volviendo una dulce pesadilla.  
  
Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en los rostros de sus padres si se enteraran de lo que iba a hacer. Vio las expresiones de horror en sus hermanos y curiosamente recordó a su padre, humillado ante las palabras de Lucius Malfoy. Entonces comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir y terminar con todo eso.  
  
Eran las nueve de la tarde cuando la señora Promfey le avisó que podía irse. Ginny tomó su bolso y salió corriendo hacia el castillo sin hacer caso de las instrucciones de la enfermera.  
  
-¡Intente no agitarse mucho! ¡Está usted aún muy débil!  
  
El sol ya se escondía tras las montañas y el aire otoñal se volvía cada vez más frío. Ella percibió con agrado la frescura del césped bajo sus pies y el cielo gris sobre su cabeza. No era un día radiante, se había desmayado en la mañana y había perdido sus primeras clases del año, pero se sentía curiosamente contenta, luego de horas de meditar si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella no se había metido en eso. No había ido en búsqueda de un beso de Draco Malfoy, o de convertirse en la nueva candidata a poder caminar de su mano. Pero si podía terminarlo todo de una vez. Y esperaba que Malfoy entendiera. Realmente lo esperaba.  
  
-¡Ginny!-exclamó Hermione, viéndola entrar a la Sala Común, con las mejillas rosas por el frío-. ¿Te dejó salir? ¿Te sientes bien ahora?  
  
-Perfecto-respondió ella, sonriendo, mientras Harry le hacía unas señas en forma de saludo-. Sólo con mucha hambre. La señora Promfey me dio sólo galletitas de soda…   
  
-Es por tu bien-replicó Hermione, observándola relajada, mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por el regazo de Crookshanks.  
  
-¿Y no te dieron deberes? ¿Tranquilo el primer día?-inquirió buscando conversación. Miró a su hermano de reojo, pero éste parecía estar decidido a no dirigirle la palabra.   
  
-El mío sí-contestó ella-. Harry y Ron tienen otras asignaturas, y creo que para ellos los deberes ya comenzaron-agregó, riendo ante el gesto de cansancio en su novio.   
  
-Bueno, creo que voy a buscar a alguien de mi curso… Debo ponerme al día con…  
  
-No, no… por eso no te preocupes, Aline dejó unos apuntes para ti en la mesa, por si los necesitabas-indicó Hermione.  
  
-Ah, bien… ¿Ron, me pasas los apuntes?-preguntó hacia el otro lado de la sala, mirando al pelirrojo apoyado sobre la mesa.  
  
Él permaneció impasible, deslizando su mano por el pergamino, deteniéndose a ratos para untar su pluma en el frasco de tinta. Hermione se devolvió a mirarla con tristeza, mientras Harry tomaba dos hojas de pergamino enrolladas y se las tiraba a Ginny ágilmente.  
  
-Gracias, Harry-musitó, bajando la cabeza a leer los apuntes, algo dolida ante la indiferencia de su hermano.  
  
-Me voy a dormir-avisó repentinamente Ron, levantándose visiblemente malhumorado. Tomó sus pergaminos y su frasco de tinta y caminó hacia la escalera-. Buenas noches.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron resignados.  
  
-Yo también me voy a dormir-dijo Ginny, levantándose y mirando su reloj. Eran las diez y un cuarto-. Buenas noches, chicos.  
  
Volteó sin esperar respuesta. El dormitorio de chicas estaba vacío. Ella aprovechó la situación para recostarse en su cama y prepararse sicológicamente para lo que iba a hacer. En la oscuridad, con los ojos abiertos, planeó todo lo que le diría a Draco Malfoy para que la dejara tranquila.   
  
La hora comenzó a avanzar angustiosamente. Si por lo menos tuviera ese magnífico mapa del que alguna vez había escuchado comentar a Fred y George. O si pudiera conseguir de alguna manera la capa invisible de Harry… Sabía que Hermione podría pedírsela, pero ¿qué razones le daría? i"Harry, necesito que me prestes la capa invisible pues Ginny la necesita para su cita nocturna con Draco…"/i  
  
Soltó una carcajada sarcástica y tiró la mullida almohada al otro lado de la habitación. Iba a enfrentar el problema sola, sin capa invisible, ni nada que pudiera ayudarla. Y las cosas saldrían bien.  
  
~~~**~~~  
  
Ella se deslizó silenciosamente, saltando como un gato en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Sus compañeras dormían desde hace una hora, había tomado el tiempo levantando su brazo y consultando su reloj bajo los débiles rayos de luna que penetraban por la ventana.  
  
Pisó con cuidado, sin zapatos, con los puños apretados. Subió la parte superior de su capa y se guardó el cabello, intentando que nadie pudiera reconocerla. Eran las doce de la noche y la Sala Común ya estaba vacía. Bajó la escalera con cuidado, con el oído alerta a cualquier sonido, rogando entre dientes porque Filch y su odiosa gata ya se hubieran dormido. Llegó hasta el retrato de la Dama Rosa y murmuró la contraseña imitando una voz diferente. El retrato se abrió vacilante, pero finalmente la dejó pasar.  
  
Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos, pero más de una vez la chica debió esconderse tras una armadura evitando el encuentro con algún profesor que deambulaba hasta su dormitorio.  
  
Nunca el camino hacia el aula de Encantamientos le había parecido tan largo. Bajó escaleras, giró y corrió muchas veces. De vez en cuando se detenía tras una puerta atenta a algún sonido que le indicara que alguien se acercaba.  
  
Nunca supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, sino que de pronto vio el rostro serio de Draco y Malfoy y sus brazos estuvieron a punto de abrazar su cuello.  
  
-Viniste-musitó él, observándola con tanto interés que parecía no haberla visto nunca. Por un segundo, Ginny pensó que Malfoy se había asombrado de que ella le hubiese creído y hubiese accedido a su chantaje. Pero la expresión en el rostro de él era inconfundible, estaba satisfecho.  
  
-Vine-admitió ella-. Pero sólo para aclararte una cosa.  
  
-¿Oh, sí?-se impresionó Malfoy-. ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Ginny tomó aire para proceder con el discurso que tanto había ensayado.  
  
-Que no quiero tener absolutamente nada contigo, no sólo porque seas un Slytherin y además un cerdo, sino porque no me gustas, porque me desagradas increíblemente, y en palabras sinceras, porque me das asco-expresó en forma clara-. Y no pienses que lo que pasó ayer o lo que hiciste hoy pudo haber cambiado la opinión que he tenido toda mi vida sobre ti y tu familia. Quiero-que-me-dejes-en-paz.   
  
Él sonrió, acercándose a Ginny suavemente. La pelirroja tuvo muchos deseos de retroceder, pero sabía que podría demostrar miedo y eso no era exactamente lo que podía convencerlo de dejarla en paz.  
  
-Mira, Weasley-musitó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo de concentración, mientras levantaba su pie suavemente y empujaba la puerta del aula, cerrándola-. No eres tú, sino yo, el que dicta las reglas de este juego y por ahora sólo puedo decirte una cosa-se acercó a su oído y susurró lentamente-. No quiero que termine.  
  
-Lo lamento, entonces-replicó Ginny, alejándose sin cuidado-. Porque tú y yo no hemos comenzado nada.  
  
-Podríamos.  
  
-Malfoy-exigió, cansándose-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me molestas a mí habiendo aún en Hogwarts cientos de estúpidas a las que podrías convencer de unirse a tu jueguito con un chispear de tus dedos?  
  
-Porque simplemente quiero un nuevo juego contigo.  
  
-Entonces lo admites-dijo Ginny, sintiéndose de pronto, en contra de su voluntad, muy decepcionada-. Sólo quieres que yo…  
  
Una voz interrumpió su plática y antes que pudiera hacer algo, Malfoy había levantado su mano para tapar la boca de ella, mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura y la cubría bajo su cuello.  
  
La puerta se abrió y Malfoy pudo observar los ojos malignos de la Señora Filch.  
  
-¡Oh, mierda!  
  
Ginny cerró los ojos en desesperación. Draco tomó su mano y mientras la gata salía fugazmente tras la búsqueda de su amo, él y la chica corrieron a esconderse en un armario milagrosamente ubicado en el pasillo.  
  
-¡Entra, vamos!  
  
Recelosa, a pesar del miedo, Ginny entró al armario y levantó su capa para tapar el cabello rojizo que escapaba de un moño. Draco la abrazó y permanecieron en silencio.  
  
Pasos se acercaban.  
  
Volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras sus manos apretaban la túnica de Malfoy y ella contenía la respiración, inverosímilmente aferrada a su cuerpo. 


	8. Desvelados

bCapítulo 8: "Desvelados"./b  
  
Por: iJkRowling6./i  
  
-¿Dónde viste, mi amor?-la voz de Filch retumbaba en el pasillo-. ¿Intrusos por aquí? ¿Jovencitos detestables?  
  
Ginny sintió los rasguños de la Señora Norris a la puerta del armario donde ellos estaban escondidos. Frunció el entrecejo sintiendo que ya estaban perdidos, pero el conserje volvió a hablar.   
  
Y ella nunca se había sentido tan agradecida de que lo hiciera.  
  
-¿Ahí?-inquirió receloso- No, cariño, en ese armario no entraría nadie, pues está lleno de ratones. Será mejor que esperemos en la entrada del pasillo toda la noche. Es muy peligroso por estos días dejar que intrusos merodeen por aquí…  
  
Ginny sintió algo olfateando arriba de sus pies. Miró hacia abajo y con horror comprobó lo que Filch había comentado.   
  
  
  
Estaba repleto de ratones.   
  
-Ay no, ay no… -susurró cerrando los ojos y clavando sus uñas en la túnica de Malfoy-. Ay no, ay no…  
  
-Shh… tranquila-musitó él, escuchando atentamente para verificar que Filch ya se había marchado.  
  
Esperaron un minuto más. Ginny calmó sus nervios intentando pensar en lo que le haría a Malfoy cuando salieran de ahí y canturreando en voz baja una melodía alegre recién compuesta por ella. Draco reía de vez en cuando, sorprendido de la valentía de Ginny, y de que no hubiera gritado al sentir que los ratones intentaban subir por su pierna. Ella estaba casi adormecida por el aroma impregnado en la túnica del Slytherin y su propia histeria. El corazón aún latía violentamente.  
  
-Ya… -dijo Draco-. Escucha, vas a salir y a cruzar el pasillo lo más rápida y silenciosamente que puedas. Tendremos que encerrarnos en el aula de Encantamientos hasta mañana porque Filch va a estar merodeando por el pasillo.  
  
-De acuerdo-aceptó Ginny, sin poder creer su mala suerte.  
  
-Pues… ya puedes salir, si quieres…  
  
Había impregnado la última frase de sarcasmo y Ginny estuvo segura de la intención, al verse completamente aferrada a su cuerpo. Avergonzada y espantada, abrió la puerta del armario y caminó fugazmente hasta la sala de clases. Cargó su espalda en el pizarrón y se mantuvo en silencio, respirando con dificultad.   
  
-Bien… - dijo Malfoy, entrando tras ella, como si vinieran de un paseo al parque-. Como te decía…  
  
-Malfoy-intervino la pelirroja, tragando saliva, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pizarrón-. Si no te callas ahora soy capaz de matarte.  
  
Él rió ligeramente.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice mal?-repitió Ginny, levantándose con brusquedad y caminando hacia Malfoy-. ¿Eres de efecto retardado o qué? ¡Tendremos que pasar toda la noche encerrados aquí y Filch puede entrar en cualquier momento! No quiero ni imaginar lo que haría él si nos hubiera visto así en… en el armario. ¡Y todo es tú culpa!   
  
-¿Mi culpa?-dijo Malfoy, alzando una ceja-.Tú viniste por cuenta propia, Weasley.  
  
-No-replicó ella, clavándole un dedo en el pecho-. Vine porque tú me obligaste.  
  
-Bueno, bueno… -aceptó, tomando la mano de la pelirroja, pero ella la quitó bruscamente-. Pero nos salvamos, punto.  
  
-Sí, nos salvamos y además tendré que pasar toda la noche aquí contigo, mientras Filch puede entrar en cualquier momento.  
  
-No va a entrar-intervino Malfoy, levantando un manojo de llaves-. Saqué esto del escritorio de Flitwick esta mañana.  
  
Ginny observó las llaves relucientes en sus manos y levantó la vista hacia él.  
  
-¿Me puedes explicar por qué no cerraste antes de que entrara la Señora Norris?  
  
-Lo olvidé-musitó él, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y ya cambiemos el tema, aquí estaremos seguros toda la noche. Ahora hay que inventar algo donde podamos dormir…  
  
-Ah, no-intervino ella, poniéndose las manos en la cintura-. ¿Tú crees que vamos a dormir ijuntos/i?   
  
-¿Quieres que dividamos el salón en dos dormitorios?-inquirió Malfoy, con una calma irritante-. A ver… intentaré pensar en un buen hechizo…  
  
-No seas estúpido. Me refiero a que yo no voy a dormir a una distancia menor a un metro de ti.  
  
Él sonrió tenuemente.  
  
-¿Me tienes miedo?  
  
Ginny lo observó en silencio. Sabía muy bien a dónde quería llegar y no iba a caer en la trampa nuevamente.   
  
-No-respondió, sonriéndole-. Sólo quiero advertirte algo, Malfoy, y es que no te atrevas a hacer nada que no esté permitido porque soy capaz de matarte.  
  
Malfoy rió y levantó sus manos.  
  
-No va a pasar nada, te lo aseguro.  
  
Ginny y Malfoy caminaron hacia el final de la sala. Desocuparon un espacio abarrotado de pupitres y sillas y Malfoy hizo aparecer una colcha bastante ancha (pedido de Ginny) y bastante mullida en el suelo, con dos mantas delgadas.  
  
-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí?-repetía Ginny, acomodando las mantas, mientras Malfoy se desataba los cordones de sus zapatos.  
  
Ella se levantó, respirando cansada. Se sintió agradecida de no haberle dicho a Hermione a dónde iba, porque el no haber llegado le habría traído muchos problemas.  
  
Malfoy se quitó la túnica negra y Ginny observó la serpiente tejida en su chaleco.   
  
Era todo un Slytherin.  
  
Pero había en Malfoy algo que la comenzaba a hacer sentir diferente. Algo especial, muy fuera de todo lo que había pasado con los chicos que había salido. Un imán que no podía controlar. ¿Era tal vez lo prohibido?  
  
Malfoy desató la corbata y la dejó a un lado. La pelirroja lo observó en silencio, vanamente cruzada de brazos ante la colcha donde Malfoy se había recostado.  
  
-¿No piensas sacarte toda la ropa, verdad?  
  
Él rió estruendosamente. Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron con ligereza.  
  
-No, bueno, si tú quieres…  
  
-¡Claro que no quiero!-exclamó ofendida.  
  
-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!  
  
Ginny se quitó la capa y se recostó en la cama con recelo. No llevaba zapatos y sus pies descalzos estaban casi morados producto del frío. Agradeció a Dios porque los ratones no habían intentado morderla.  
  
-Hmm… tengo mucho sueño-musitó Malfoy, volteándose a verla-. Buenas noches, Ginny.  
  
-Buenas… ¿Me llamaste Ginny?-replicó sorprendida.  
  
-Sí-rió él-. ¿Así te llamas o no?  
  
-Sí… -aceptó distraída-. Buenas noches.  
  
Malfoy le sonrió por última vez y cerró los ojos. Ginny suspiró, preparándose para el difícil día que la esperaba, mientras observaba el cielo del aula.  
  
¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando? No lo sabía y tampoco imaginaba cuánto tendría que esperar para averiguarlo. Volteó a ver el rostro de Malfoy, su expresión serena al dormir, sus labios delgados y frescos, el mechón de cabello rubio que caía por su frente. Y recordó sus palabras:i "Buenas noches, Ginny…"/i  
  
Su corazón pareció sacudirse. Y sólo en ese entonces, Ginny comenzó a sentir lo que estaba pasando.  
  
bN/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews y un abasho muuu rande a todos. La continuación muy prontito!/b 


	9. Sospechas y Explicaciones

bCapítulo 9: "Explicaciones y sospechas"./b  
  
iPor: JkRowling./i  
  
La luz del día comenzó a filtrarse tenuemente por la ventana. Ginny arrugó la frente, deseando que alguien se compadeciera de ella e intentara recompensar la mala noche que había pasado tapando los rayos de luz que ahora interrumpían su descanso. Volteó y procuró seguir durmiendo, pero había algo que no la dejaba. No tardó en recordarlo.  
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sereno de Draco Malfoy, su mirada divertida y curiosa, observándola despertar como si fuera un entretenido programa de televisión.  
  
-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras?-inquirió Ginny, avergonzada, separándose bruscamente.  
  
-No sabía lo hermosa que te ves mientras duermes-respondió, sin sonreír.  
  
-Y yo no recordaba lo imbécil que podías llegar a ser-respondió secamente, mientras se levantaba de la colcha y observaba su reloj-. ¿Sabes la hora que es? Ya deben venir todos a clase, Malfoy, por Dios…  
  
-¡Yo no soy el responsable de todo! Eres tú la que dormía plácidamente y yo el alma caritativa que no quiso despertarte…  
  
-Y también eres tú el alma caritativa que me metió en este lío. ¡Lo peor es que ya casi no tenemos tiempo, así que levántate ahora y huyamos de este lugar antes que todo el mundo nos encuentre juntos!-exclamó Ginny, arreglándose el cabello y tomando la túnica negra que la noche anterior había dejado sobre un pupitre.  
  
-Eso es lo que tanto te complica-observó Draco, acomodando su corbata-. Que te vean conmigo.  
  
-No, o sea, sí… Es decir, no me complica, es que no me gustaría que pensaran cosas que no son.  
  
-¿Cosas que no son?  
  
Draco frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.  
  
-Veamos, Malfoy… ¿Podemos tener esta conversación en otro momento? Están a punto de llegar más de veinte personas a esta sala.  
  
-¿Promesa?-inquirió con una sonrisa entre labios.  
  
-¡Promesa!-aceptó Ginny, levantando su mano-. Pero ahora quiero que hagas desaparecer esta colcha y ordenes la sala con un encantamientos, no tenemos tiempo para hacerlo manualmente.  
  
  
  
-Muy bien-aceptó Draco, levantando su varita y murmurando unas palabras que quitaron de inmediato la colcha que segundos antes había estado en el rincón del aula. Caminó hacia el pizarrón y empuñó su varita para ordenar los pupitres que ellos habían trasladado a un rincón-. Ven acá, Ginny, tenemos que salir juntos ahora.  
  
La pelirroja caminó hacia Draco, esquivando las mesas prolijamente ordenadas. Sus pies ya se habían acostumbrado al frío del suelo. Ella amaba estar descalza, en vacaciones acostumbraba a dar vueltas por el patio de la Madriguera sin zapatos, a pesar de las advertencias de su mamá, si en Hogwarts estuviese permitido, seguro asistiría a las clases sin zapatos. Pero aquella fue la primera vez que deseó tener un par en los cuales someter a sus cansados pies.   
  
-¿Por qué no usas zapatos?-le preguntó Draco, mientras hacía girar la manija de la puerta y estaba atento por si alguien venía.  
  
-No me gustan-respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se cargaba en su espalda, también intentando mirar-. No hay nadie, vamos…  
  
Ellos empujaron la puerta y corrieron hasta quedar sin aliento. El castillo aún permanecía solitario, pero podían oír los ruidos de cientos de estudiantes preparándose para salir de sus dormitorios al Gran Salón y encontrarlos corriendo juntos.  
  
Dieron la vuelta, riendo aliviados porque ya no habían riesgos.   
  
O al menos, eso creían.  
  
-En todo caso, McGonagall sabía que no podíamos haber hecho ieso/i nosotros-exclamó una voz que ellos conocían muy bien-. ¡Y no te rías, Ron! ¡No fue divertido!  
  
Ginny levantó la vista horrorizada. Iba a girar cuando los rostros de Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron frente a ellos.  
  
-Ginny… - musitó Hermione, parando en seco junto a sus amigos-. ¿Qué haces…?-su mirada subió al rostro de Malfoy, a su cabello despeinado, a su corbata suelta y a su camisa arrugada y medio abierta.   
  
La pelirroja también miró a Draco. Su mente estaba en blanco, ¿qué iba a decir ahora? Las pruebas para que ellos pensaran que había pasado algo muy extraño estaban en su propia apariencia.  
  
-Eh… nosotros… veníamos… estábamos, es decir…  
  
-Dinos ya qué estabas haciendo con este tipo, Ginny-intervino Ron. Su rostro estaba enrojecido en furia y su mandíbula temblaba-. Habla ahora.  
  
-Sí, es lo que estoy haciendo… nosotros estábamos…  
  
-Limpiando los baños de chicos-terminó Malfoy.  
  
-No estoy hablando contigo-replicó Ron, con los puños apretados-. ¿Es verdad eso, Ginny?  
  
-Sí, es completamente cierto-aceptó, intentando sonreír, para que no notaran su nerviosismo.  
  
-No te creo-espetó el pelirrojo, haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera al instante-. Tú no puedes entrar al baño de chicos.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
Harry bajó la cabeza como si fuera a reírse, pero se contuvo.  
  
-Por que es de ichicos/i... –contestó su hermano con los dientes apretados.  
  
-Sí, pero eso no importa-dijo Ginny-. Yo estaba haciendo algo importante ahí, y me mandaron, además. Así que si no me crees, deberías cuestionarte la manera en que dan los castigos en este castillo…  
  
-¿Quién los castigó?  
  
-Snape.  
  
-Filch-contestó Malfoy al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ginny lo miró furiosa.   
  
-¿Cómo?-inquirió Ron, cruzando los brazos.  
  
-A ella la castigó Snape y a mí Filch-respondió Draco con naturaleza.  
  
-Hmm… ¿y a los dos el mismo castigo, a la misma hora?-se extrañó Ron.  
  
-Creo que querían que cumpliéramos juntos para terminar más pronto el trabajo… Ya sabes, los baños sucios, es imposible…  
  
El pelirrojo asintió suavemente. Y a Ginny no le faltó escuchar las palabras siguientes para comprender que él no les había creído una palabra de lo que habían dicho.  
  
-Muy bien, hermanita. Voy a averiguar personalmente si las cosas son como dicen-le informó, con una expresión desafiante-. Y si no… entonces será mejor que no imagines lo que soy capaz de hacer.  
  
Había mencionado la última frase con el cuello curiosamente más torcido hacia Malfoy.  
  
-Haz lo que quieras-dijo ella, marcando cada palabra frente al rostro de su hermano-. Lo… que… quieras.  
  
Él asintió y siguió su camino, Harry y Hermione lo siguieron con expresión resignada.  
  
-Bueno-dijo Ginny, cuando ellos ya habían entrado al aula del pasillo-. Al menos ya pasó lo peor.  
  
Draco volvió su rostro atónito.  
  
-¿No te preocupa que Weasley le pregunte a Filch o a Snape al respecto y se entere que todo es mentira?  
  
-Sí, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer?-respondió con dignidad, mientras lo empujaba a caminar-. Y además Ron acostumbra a hacerme este tipo de amenazas porque es un celoso sobre protector.  
  
-Ya, pero ahora realmente pareció estar hablando en serio.  
  
-Como sea, Draco, y ya no quiero hablar más de esto, ¿de acuerdo?-el reciente encuentro había despertado su malhumor-. Además tú no deberías estar tan tranquilo refutándome, cuando es por tu culpa que estoy metida en este gran problema, pero qué te puede importar porque conseguiste lo que querías, ¿no? Y ahora además de todo no me permites pensar optimistamente…  
  
-Lo siento-admitió, sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Lo siento, no quería causarte este problema.  
  
Ella alzó una ceja.  
  
-Si no hubieras querido causarme un problema no me habrías chantajeado con lo… con lo del maldito beso del otro día y te alejarías de mí, esa es la única forma de no causarme un problema.  
  
-Ginny-intervino él, caminando hasta ubicarse frente a la chica-. Dime ahora si no quieres que te busque más. Dímelo y no lo vuelvo a hacer.  
  
Ginny levantó la vista. Su mirada se conectó con los ojos grises de Draco, brillantes y temblorosos ante unas palabras que le costaría tan poco mencionar. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, en su mente vagaban imágenes, su piel se erizaba al revivir un puñado de sensaciones que jamás pensó vivir con alguien como él, pero a pesar de eso, ella percibió algo mucho más fuerte. Sintió a su corazón golpeándole el pecho furiosamente, sin ritmo, recordándole lo que estaba pasando. Y bajó la vista, agotada.  
  
-¿Ginny?  
  
-No puedo hacerlo, Draco.   
  
Los labios del chico se separaron levemente. Él también bajo la vista, impresionado.  
  
-No quiero hacerlo.  
  
Draco sonrió con ligereza. Levantó los brazos y la estrechó suavemente.   
  
Pero éste fue un abrazo distinto, cálido, especial. 


End file.
